This bond between us
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Clara se retrouve forcée à rester chez les Volturi qui ne connaissent pas sa véritable nature. Dans le but de protéger ceux à qui elle tient, elle va devoir faire tout ce qui lui est dictée. Alors qu'elle croit vivre un véritable enfer, elle se retrouve à être attirée par l'un des vampires, qui est en même temps son bourreau. Une seule question: Pourquoi? Démétri/OC. Rating T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

''Tu m'as promis qu'on ne resterait pas longtemps! Je déteste les bars!''

''Allez Clara, juste cinq minutes promis et après on rentrera.'' cria son amie, Samantha, à travers la musique.

Clara Flemming leva les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt au plafond – avant de partir s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Elle n'était pas friande de ce genre d'endroit, certes elle adorait la musique et danser mais cet endroit ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle et son amie Samantha Jones, étaient à Rome depuis maintenant deux semaines pour des vacances et elles s'amusaient plutôt bien; elles se trouvaient dans une sorte de ville appelée Volterra à Rome et rien que ce nom lui fichait la chair de poule. La jeune femme commanda une bière avant de la déguster, sans quitter son amie des yeux car le gars qui dansait avec elle, lui semblait bizarre.

Clara était originaire des États-Unis, elle était juste âgée de 18 ans et elle venait de finir le lycée. La jeune femme avait la peau claire, elle était assez grande et avait les formes là où il fallait. C'était une très belle jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrivaient au niveau des hanches, et elle avait de grands yeux d'un vert émeraude pur. Samantha était la définition même d'une bombe, elle était blonde, avait les yeux bleus et portait toujours des vêtements qui la moulait. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient différentes de par leur nature, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être amies.

''Où est-ce qu'elle va?'' soupira Clara, en regardant son amie se laissait entraîner par l'inconnu.

Elle se leva et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, qui était devenue compacte et elle sortit en vitesse. Elle ne trouva nulle trace de son amie et commença à s'inquiéter car Sam n'était pas le genre de partir sans la prévenir, même lorsqu'elle était saoule. Clara se glaça d'effroi en entendant un cri au loin, et elle reconnut la voix de son amie et prit peur. Qu'est-ce que cette ordure pouvait bien vouloir à son amie? La belle brune courut dans la nuit, à travers les ruelles sombres, en étant guidée par le son des cris. Elle arriva au niveau d'une impasse, et son corps frissonna à la vue du corps allongée par terre.

''Sam!'' s'exclama-t-elle, en courant vers son amie dont le corps tremblait. Il faisait très froid.

Elle avait une trace de morsure au niveau de son cou, et saignait abondamment mais elle était toujours consciente.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Oh mon dieu...j'appelle une ambulance!'' s'écria Clara, en se levant, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Au moment où on décrocha, elle se sentit plaquée contre un mur et une grande main vint entourer sa gorge. C'était l'inconnu de la boite et vu ses yeux, il ne semblait pas content! Ce qui surprit Clara, étaient ses yeux qui était d'un rouge sang alors qu'il lui semblait les avoir vu bruns.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire petite?'' demanda-t-il.

''C'est mon amie, il faut que je la sauve espèce d'andouille!''

''Même en étant dans une position de faiblesse, tu as toujours autant de répartie. Cependant, il est trop tard je crois qu'elle a passé l'arme à gauche.''

Clara se figea en regardant son amie, qui avait les yeux dans le vide et qui ne bougeait plus, elle ne pouvait pas être morte! La colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais elle essayait de la calmer car elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

''Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?!''

La lumière des lampes de la ruelle commencèrent à vaciller, et une légère brise commença à se lever.

''Je vais te le dire, car de toute façon tu vas mourir!'' répondit l'autre avec air sadique. ''Je suis un vampire!''

Joignit le geste à la parole, l'homme planta ses crocs dans la chair de la jeune femme qui se mit à hurler d'horreur. Ce qui se passa ensuite étonna le vampire plus qu'elle, en effet, il se mit à rejeter tout le sang qu'il venait de boire et sentit sa gorge se serrait.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'' s'exclama-t-il entre deux réjections.

''Ce qu'il se passe quand on s'en prend à quelqu'un de ma condition.'' répondit Clara en se concentrant tout en fixant le vampire. Désormais, il avait la tête entre ses mains et hurler de douleur. ''Est-ce que tu le sens? Tous tes muscles qui se tendent, tes os qui se craquent et l'horrible douleur dans ta tête.''

''Arrêtes, je t'en prie!''

''Tu ne t'es pas arrêté lorsque mon amie t'a supplié, connard!'' s'exclama la jeune brune avant de psalmodier quelque chose qui fit briser le cou du vampire, qui s'effondra devant elle.

Elle retourna près du corps de son amie, et lui ferma les yeux, elle-même ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver des vampires ici, en faite, elle en avait jamais rencontré mais ils étaient loin de la description que lui avait faite son grand-père. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il en existe plusieurs espèces?

Samantha était froide, raide, morte. Clara n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, sa meilleure amie était là, sans vie, sous ses yeux et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à crier, mais c'était trop dur et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire?

''OK, tout va bien se passer. Prends une grande respiration Clara et essaies de mettre tes idées au clair. Par où commencer?''

''Par se débarrasser des corps, je pense que c'est un bon début...''

Elle se retourna près à récidiver lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur à sa tête et tout devient noir.

(…)

Lorsque Clara ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur un sol froid et dur. D'instinct, elle mit une main sur la partie douloureuse de sa tête et grimaça...on ne l'avait pas raté. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce assez sombre et devant elle se trouvaient trois hommes qui étaient assis sur une estrade et dominaient la pièce. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et elle n'eut pas à chercher loin pour comprendre que c'étaient des vampires et qu'elle se trouvait dans leur antre.

''Mademoiselle Flemming, quelle honneur de vous retrouver.'' fit l'homme qui se trouvait au milieu, il souriait et cela ne présageait rien de bon. ''Je m'excuse pour cette fâcheuse situation, Démétri n'a jamais été un tendre...''

Considérant le sourire en coin du jeune homme blond qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, Clara n'eut pas besoin de chercher pour comprendre que c'était lui Démétri et le pire était qu'il semblait fière d'avoir frappé une fille sans défense.

''Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?'' demanda la jeune femme, la voix tremblante. ''Où est mon amie?''

''Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, petite insolente!'' s'exclama l'homme plus jeune, à côté de celui qui avait parlé auparavant. ''Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça?''

''Caïus très cher, ne l'effraie pas, elle parlera en tant voulu.'' fit Aro. ''Mon nom est Aro et je suis le maître de ses lieux. On voudrait que tu nous rejoignes...''

Clara se leva difficilement et fit face à ses interlocuteurs, elle ne sut pas si il fallait rire ou pleurer tellement elle trouvait la situation grotesque. Ces choses avaient tué son amie et elle n'allait pas laisser cela impuni.

''Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je me joigne à vous? Vous êtes des vampires et l'un de vous a tué mon amie...'' rétorqua la jeune brune.

''Tu as tué l'un des nôtres aussi, sans le toucher! Comment as-tu fait cela?'' demanda Caïus.

''Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, je partirais d'ici et je ne reviendrais pas.'' dit Clara, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au centre d'une horde de vampires qui pourraient lui arracher la tête à n'importe quel moment.

''Vous devez être fatiguée, nous en discuterons de cela plus tard.'' déclara Aro, d'une voix trop calme qui ne plut pas à Clara. ''Démétri! Amènes-la à sa chambre tu veux.''

Le vampire s'empara du bras de la jeune femme avant de la traîner avec force derrière lui, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, le beau vampire blond se retrouva à genoux la tête entre les mains. Les autres regardaient le phénomène, fascinés.

''Que ce soit bien clair, je m'en fous que vous soyez des vampires, loups ou autres créatures qui se trouvent en ce bas-monde, mais il est clair qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a à me donner d'ordres.'' s'exclama la jeune femme, en maintenant son pouvoir sur le vampire. Après tout, il le méritait après l'avoir frappé à la tête. ''Où est-ce que se trouve mon amie?'' continua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir répondre, alors la jeune femme intensifia l'anévrisme sur le vampire et celui-ci se mit à crier tellement la douleur était trop forte.

''Clara?'' fit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune brune se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et écarquilla des yeux en voyant qui l'avait appelé, elle ne pouvait pas le croire mais cela semblait tellement réel.

''Sam? Tu es vivante.''

_**À suivre...**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Après avoir regarder Twilight encore une fois, je me suis laissée être intriguée par les Volturi et encore plus par Démétri *o* qui est trop whaou. C'est après avoir dévorer quelques fics sur lui que j'ai décidé de me laisser tenter et écrire une nouvelle fanfic. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cet univers et sur ce personnage complexe, alors j'aimerais avoir votre avis...constructif ^^ merci. **_

_**J'ai décidé de faire un mini crossover avec The Vampires Diaries, aucun des personnages va apparaître! Ce n'est juste que pour l'histoire des créatures surnaturelles, surtout pour Clara et ses pouvoirs :)**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et si cela vous plaît, je posterais la suite. **_

_**À plus, bisous bisous Stella**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**''Sam? Tu es vivante.''**_

Elle ne pouvait pas rêver, c'était bien réel! Son amie se trouvait bien là, face à elle, pâle certes mais elle était vivante. Elle se rappela l'avoir touché et sentit qu'elle était raide et froid, ses yeux étaient également sans vie. La jeune brune ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de partir. Elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle en perdit le contrôle sur l'anévrisme qu'elle avait infligé à Démétri, ce dernier s'était effondré et un homme – très baraqué – l'aida à se mettre sur pied.

''Clara? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Je me sens...étrange.'' fit Sam, en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise des gardes qui la maintenaient.

Clara la comprenait, elle-même semblait perdre pied dans tout cela et le sourire d'Aro n'arrangeait rien. La jeune femme pouvait deviner qu'il cachait quelque chose, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise car elle savait – au fond d'elle – qu'elle ne risquerait pas de sortir d'ici rapidement.

''Laissez-la partir, elle est innocente dans tout ça.'' supplia-t-elle à Aro.

''Oh! Cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi, si tu nous jures allégeance et que tu restes avec nous, ton aide me sera précieuse et je veux en savoir plus sur ta capacité.'' rétorqua le vampire. ''Mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas te garantir de la laisser sortir...''

''Comment ça?''

''Tu es bête ou quoi? L'humaine, qui te servait d'amie, est devenue un vampire! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'attaque à de pauvres innocents là-haut!'' lâcha Caïus. ''Ramenez-la!'' ordonna-t-il ensuite aux deux gardes qui tenaient Samantha.

La jeune femme se mit à se débattre et à crier, Clara sentit sa colère bouillonnait et elle fusilla les Volturi du regard.

''J'éviterais de faire quoi que ce soit, à ta place, ou ton amie mourra...'' fit calmement Aro. ''Qu'est-ce que tu décides?''

Clara voulait pleurer, se mettre à crier sa rage, mais elle réalisa que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Ses hommes étaient dangereux et plus nombreux, elle était seule et ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait tenir alors elle fit ce qui lui parût être le bon choix. Elle leva la tête, d'un air digne, et regarda Aro avant de soupirer:

''Je m'engages à faire ce que vous me demanderez mais, par pitié, ne blessez pas mon amie.''

''Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons un marché. Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui!'' s'émerveilla Aro. ''Démétri, très cher, lorsque tu auras fini de te remettre de tes émotions, conduis la très chère mademoiselle Flemming à sa chambre. Je ne tolérerais pas de désagréments alors accueilles bien notre invitée.''

Le vampire s'inclina devant Aro avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Clara sur ses talons, il faisait tout pour se retenir de la tuer immédiatement. Il se demandait comment une vulgaire humaine pouvait dégager autant de puissance, mais la réponse était simple...elle n'était pas qu'une simple humaine mais elle n'était pas une immortelle non plus. Il détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose et il allait mener sa petite enquête.

Clara dut retenir une grimace en voyant qu'elle était obligée de suivre cet horrible vampire, elle espérait qu'il avait pu retenir la leçon et qu'il n'allait plus s'en prendre à elle. Quelque chose n'était pas net chez lui, et cela ne fit que renforcer son insécurité. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de dos et il était pas mal. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était dangereux mais en même temps très charismatique, il avait un côté sombre qui troublait la jeune femme encore plus.

_Si il fait le moindre geste brusque, je lui grille le cerveau! _Pensa la jeune femme.

''C'est ici.'' fit le vampire en pointant une porte en bois de la main.

La belle brune sursauta vivement, ce qui déclencha l'apparition d'un sourire sur le visage du vampire. Il semblait fier de constater qu'elle n'était pas si effrayante que cela, qu'un jour elle allait lui payer l'affront et l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subi devant Aro et les autres.

''Ravi de voir que je fais autant d'effet.'' dit-il d'une voix suave, qui fit fondre Clara mais elle évita de le montrer.

''Le seul sentiment, que vous provoquez chez moi, est le dégoût.'' rétorqua la jeune femme, ne baissant pas le regard face aux pupilles rougeâtres du vampire.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle – le sourire en coin toujours planté sur son visage et lui murmura au visage.

''Lorsque Aro ne voudra plus de toi, je lui ferais moi-même le plaisir de t'arracher cette petite langue de ta bouche et de te tuer. Alors profites bien de l'hospitalité qui t'es offerte, car elle ne te sera pas éternelle.'' déclara-t-il, avant de faire un pas en arrière. ''Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure.''

Sur ces derniers paroles, le beau vampire s'en alla d'un air fier laissant Clara interdite. La jeune femme savait que cette menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère et qu'elle devait se méfier de ce Démétri. C'est en soufflant un bon coup, que Clara ouvrit la porte de sa future prison et elle entra. Ce n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait: tout était vraiment beau et spacieux et même le lit semblait confortable. Épuisée, la jeune femme y grimpa avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

(…)

Samantha Jones avait toujours été une jeune femme aimant sortir avec ses amies et faire la fête. Elle n'était pas curieuse contrairement à sa meilleure amie, elle se contentait juste d'accepter les choses comme elles venaient, préférant profiter de sa vie car comme on le sait tous on en n'a qu'une. Pourtant à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cave, elle commençait à se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment. De plus, elle était confuse à propos de sa rencontre avec ces inconnus et du fait qu'elle avait ce sentiment indescriptible au fond d'elle.

Elle ne se rappelait que de peu de la soirée où elle avait été agressé mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était tombée dans quelque chose qui ne sentait pas bon du tout.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la porte de sa cellule grinçait, et elle reconnut l'un de ses sbires qui était entré traînant une jeune fille par le bras. Cette dernière avait du sang qui tâchait ses vêtements et Sam devina tout de suite que c'était le sien, cela fit éveiller en la jeune femme une faim incontrôlable. L'homme jeta l'inconnue devant Samantha et celle-ci se jeta sur elle, par pur instinct.

(…)

''Je peux la tester!''

Aro leva les yeux vers sa protégée Jane et lui fit un large sourire, il savait que la vampire tout autant que lui était fascinée par cette humaine aux capacités hors du commun. De plus, il pourrait en apprendre beaucoup sur ses capacités si Jane s'en mêle.

''Je suis très content que tu te proposes, demain dès l'aube elle sera à toi mais tu devras la ménager. Une humaine, avec de telles capacités, a tout ce qu'il faut pour entrer dans nos rangs.''

Jane et Alec froncèrent les sourcils, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur chef laisse l'humaine parmi eux définitivement, à moins qu'il avait d'autres projets pour elle.

''Vous allez la transformer?'' s'enquit Démétri, qui était revenu, le pauvre il n'en croyait pas oreilles.

''Ah très cher, comment se porte notre invitée d'honneur?'' s'exclama Aro.

''Elle dort maître.'' répondit-il simplement.

''Bien, elle devra être forte pour demain avec le traitement de choc qu'on va lui administrer.'' fit le chef, en faisant un sourire à Jane.

Démétri regarda l'échange et comprit aussitôt, le beau vampire ne put retenir un sourire: certes, cette idiote d'humaine – comme il l'appelait – semblait être très forte mais elle ne sera pas de taille contre Jane, qui était un adversaire redoutable et le vampire savait exactement ce que cela faisait.

Il quitta la salle suivit de Jane, son frère et Félix – ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de sortir l'humiliation que Démétri avait subi plutôt. Le vampire en question dut se retenir pour balancer son ami contre un mur, avec Aro pas très loin vaut mieux éviter.

''Bref, comment va l'autre?'' s'enquit Félix, après avoir arrêter de se moquer. ''Pourquoi Aro veut absolument la garder ici aussi?''

''Tu es bête ou quoi?'' soupira Démétri. ''Il faut bien quelque chose pour faire chanter l'humaine, tant que son amie vivra elle fera ce que les Volturi demanderont.''

''Il a raison.'' intervint Jane. ''Mais quelque chose cloche avec cette fille? Comment peut-on être humaine et avoir des pouvoirs? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Elle peut être un atout comme un danger.''

Démétri était maintenant en pleine réflexion après ce que Jane a dit, cette fille pouvait courir à leur perte. Il lui fallait absolument connaître son identité, d'où elle vient et il n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins pour ça.

(…)

_**Le lendemain...**_

_**Tap**_

Clara grogna en entendant un drôle de bruit, elle n'était pas du genre matinale et détestait se lever tôt. Elle devait avouer que lit était vraiment confortable et elle avait passé une nuit reposante sans rêve, ce qui était étrange pour elle.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

La jeune femme se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour la voir la provenance du bruit, et elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant qui se trouvait appuyé contre la porte de sa suite. Elle ramena les couvertures sur elle alors que son interlocuteur roula les yeux, c'était rien qu'il n'avait vu avant.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là?'' demanda-t-elle d'un air indigné, elle avait quand même droit à un peu d'intimité!

''Aro a besoin que tu sois prête dans une demi-heure, il déteste attendre alors je te conseille de te grouiller!'' ordonna Démétri, mais il n'eut qu'un air indifférent à la place. ''Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain, dépêches-toi!''

Clara ne répondit pas et regarda l'heure sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table basse et faillit exploser de colère, mais la jeune femme garda son calme car ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'on la réveillait à cinq heures du matin pour faire on ne sait quoi. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, elle soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et c'est là que Démétri nota quelque chose d'inhabituel car elle avait un symbole tatoué sur le cou: c'était un triangle entouré d'un cercle, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant.

''Comment va mon amie?''

''Elle est vivante – oh non pardon, elle est morte vivante.'' répondit Démétri avec un sourire, et Clara plissa les yeux. ''Ça doit être dur de savoir que son amie est damnée pour l'éternité, savoir qu'elle va devoir tuée pour survivre cela ne semble pas faire partir de ton éthique.''

La jeune femme savait que le vampire disait cela pour la provoquer, mais elle allait prendre ça comme si ce n'était qu'un simple élément à éliminer. Elle se leva d'un air digne, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer – tout en n'oubliant pas de faire un sort pour se protéger.

Démétri lâcha un sourire avant de sortir l'attendre devant la porte de la chambre, il allait la pousser à bout jusqu'à l'extrême même et dès lors qu'Aro n'aura plus besoin d'elle, il prendra un malin plaisir à la détruire ainsi que son amie. Il soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser!

_**Dix minutes plus tard**_

Clara sortit de la chambre tout fraîche et vêtue d'une robe blanche toute simple qui lui allait à merveille, elle devait s'avouer qu'en matière de goût ces vampires s'y connaissaient plutôt bien. Elle prit soin d'éviter tout contact avec le vampire qui se trouvait devant la porte, l'évitant comme la peste et ce dernier le remarqua et émit un sourire. Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment un cas spécial et il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. Elle était plus que cela, mais cela il ne l'avouerait jamais.

''Où m'emmenez-vous?'' demanda-t-elle en regardant aux alentours.

''Aro veut voir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller, il semble vraiment t'accorder une quelconque importance mais ne t'habitues pas trop, il pourrait te tuer sans même crier gare.''

''Est-ce que toutes ces litanies, dans le but de me faire peur, sont une sorte de vengeance pour ce que je t'ai fait subi hier?'' lança-t-elle tout à coup. ''Si oui, tu devrais changer de tactique car je sais exactement dans quoi je m'embarque. Donc arrêtes d'agir en gamin, soit un homme et assumes.''

_Elle m'a traité de gamin?! Je vais lui faire sa fête à cette garce, personne ne traite Démétri d'un vampire. _

Il allait lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, ils regardèrent devant eux pour voir Félix qui les regardait avec un sourire. Démétri roula les yeux, alors que Clara fronça les sourcils en voyant le même homme baraqué qui avait aidé Démétri à sa remettre sur pied hier.

''Aro déteste attendre.'' dit l'homme tout simplement à son ami, avant de jeter un œil à Clara. ''Je suis Félix, enchanté de te connaître.'' continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

''Moi de même.'' répondit la jeune femme, les lèvres pincées. ''Quelle est donc cette chose si importante que le grand chef attend de moi?'' continua-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, car tous les trois entendirent un cri aigu résonnait dans les couloirs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous**_

_**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et mis en favoris ou encore followé ma fiction ^^ **_

_**Je sais que cela fait longtemps pas je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps avec mes révisions qui approchent pourtant j'ai trouvé le temps de pondre ce chapitre et maintenant j'ai plein d'idées en tête. Pour l'instant, c'est une relation je-te-hais-moi-aussi qui s'est installée entre nos deux protagonistes car ils ont tout deux leurs caractères bien trempés ^^. Clara est têtue alors que Démétri ne peut pas enlever cet éternel sourire en coin, il adore la rendre mal à l'aise. Bientôt, le titre de la fiction prendra tout son sens et on saura plus à propos de Clara et ses pouvoirs.**_

_**J'aimerais avoir votre avis s'il vous plaît. Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions dites-le!**_

_**À plus, bisous bisous...Stella **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_**Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, car tous les trois entendirent un cri aigu résonnait dans les couloirs.**_

Clara se glaça d'effroi en entendant ce cri d'agonie, la personne criait comme si elle suppliait de mourir et elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Elle était une sorcière et c'était son but de veiller à l'équilibre de la nature et de protéger les innocents. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait la bloquer dans ses actions et on pouvait comprendre que tout cela était nouveau pour elle, et que la nouveauté faisait quelque fois très peur. Le cri de désespoir et de douleur s'amplifia davantage et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à découvrir d'où il venait. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans cette pièce sombre et humide, elle se figea: au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds – moins âgée qu'elle – et à ses pieds, un homme dont l'une des deux mains avait été arraché. Remarquant le regard de la jeune femme, Clara nota que c'était un vampire.

''Ah mademoiselle Flemming, que c'est bon de vous revoir en pleine forme et la robe vous va à ravir.'' fit la voix douce d'Aro, qui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps de Clara. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux, l'homme qui se trouvait par terre. Le regard qu'il lui lançait n'arrangeait rien et elle sentit un sentiment de culpabilité naître dans sa poitrine.

Démétri, lui, jubilait! En effet, nous pouvons le comprendre car voir Clara figée d'horreur était un spectacle jouissif – pour lui; elle venait de réaliser dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer et il n'y avait rien d'aussi bien que d'assister à cela.

''Je vous présente Jane, c'est l'une de mes protégées.'' déclara Aro, en montrant Jane de la main.

''Enchanté...'' fit-elle en se dirigeant vers Clara et en lui tendant la main.

Voyant le regard d'Aro et l'éternel sourire de Démétri, la jeune sorcière ne mit pas longtemps à trouver qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais elle accepta tout de même la main que lui tendait Jane, ne voulant pas déclencher de scandale. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son corps au moment où elle lui serra la main, mais rien de plus et elle réalisa qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'elles se sont mises en contact. Clara vit une once de déception parcourir le regard de Démétri, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était...un sentiment d'insécurité frayant un parcours dans son corps.

''Pourquoi cet homme est dans cet état?'' dit-elle, tentant de cacher sa gêne.

''Jane s'est juste un peu amusée avec elle, heureusement qu'il n'est pas encore mort!'' s'enthousiasma Aro en tapant des mains, et Clara vit la bombe arriver. ''C'est à toi de le tuer.''

''Quoi?! Il est hors de question que je tue quelqu'un ici, cela ne faisait pas parti du contrat...'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''Vous vous êtes engagée à faire tout ce que je vous demande, c'était cela le contrat alors tuez cet homme ou sinon votre amie mourra.'' déclara Aro d'une voix dure.

Les larmes aux yeux, Clara s'avança vers l'homme et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, il était vraiment mal en point et lui lança un regard de détresse; la jeune femme pouvait voir que ses pupilles étaient d'un jaune or et se demanda donc si c'était un vampire. Bien entendu! Un simple humain n'aurait pas tenu longtemps avec une main arrachée et l'hémorragie qui s'en suivait.

''Aidez-moi, je ne veux plus en supporter davantage. Faites-le, tuez-moi.''

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait simplement pas, cet homme ne lui avait rien fait de mal alors pourquoi devrait-elle le tuer? Elle sentait les vampires s'impatienter, l'homme devant elle la suppliait du regard et Samantha était mêlée à tout cela...c'était sa meilleure amie, c'était son devoir de veiller sur elle. Alors elle prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie, celle où elle opterait la vie à un innocent. Elle posa son regard dans celui de l'inconnu et eut son approbation, alors elle se concentra et récita une incantation...quelques instants plus tard, la main de l'homme desserra son emprise sur la sienne et elle sut qu'il était parti.

_Je l'ai tué...Je l'ai tué...Je l'ai tué._

Clara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter cette phrase dans sa tête, elle réalisa avec effroi que cet homme avait peut-être une famille, des enfants et qu'elle leur lui avait arraché. Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues et elle refusa de regarder sa victime, oui sa victime puisqu'elle l'avait tué.

''Merveilleux!'' s'exclama la voix de Aro, la faisant sursauter. ''J'aurais aimé le voir souffrir mais il est mort, ce qui prouve que tu es entièrement soumise à mes ordres. De plus, j'ai découvert une autre de tes facultés...''

La jeune sorcière leva son regard pleins de larmes vers Aro, elle se demandait quelle faculté ce vampire avait bien pu lui inventer.

''Oh il se trouve très chère Clara, que chaque vampire crée possède un don, une sorte de pouvoir et Jane a le pouvoir de faire souffrir les gens rien qu'avec un regard comme vous l'avez fait avec Démétri. Pourtant, ce qui est remarquable est que vous n'avez rien ressenti lorsqu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur vous.'' expliqua le vampire avec un grand sourire.

Mais la jeune femme avait senti quelque chose d'étrange, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'Aro lui décrivait et elle se promit d'en savoir plus là dessus. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'aller voir comment Samantha aller et aussi d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle pouvait cacher la honte qu'elle ressentait pour avoir tuer un innocent.

''Je voudrais voir mon amie, s'il vous plaît.'' fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

''Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vous refuser cette demande après ce que vous avez fait. Félix t'accompagnera, j'ai besoin de Démétri pour un service.''

Elle hocha la tête d'un air las, avant de suivre le baraqué dans les couloirs de l'endroit. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cet homme, et de nouvelles larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Bon sang! Que lui arrivait-elle?! D'habitude, elle cachait facilement ses émotions et maintenant elle était devenu sensible. Félix lui fit descendre quelques escaliers avant de terminer devant une porte en bois.

''Aro te donne une heure.'' déclara-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'aventurer derrière la porte, elle la ferma avant d'appeler Sam et un bruit attira son attention au fond.

''Clara?'' fit son amie avant de sortir de l'ombre et de serrer Clara dans ses bras.

''Hou-la doucement t'as une sacrée poigne! Je suis si contente que tu vas bien.'' déclara la sorcière, les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait voir que malgré l'horrible cachot dans lequel son amie se trouvait, cette dernière semblait s'embellir encore plus. Un point positif du vampirisme.

''Est-ce que toi tu vas bien? Je sais quand cela ne va pas chez toi, tes yeux ne pétillent plus. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.''

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent par terre et Clara prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

''Je suis désolée pour t'avoir embarquer là-dedans c'est de ma faute.'' fit-elle d'une voix triste.

''Clara Flemming! Arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps, c'est de ma faute car c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'on reste dans ce bar. J'étais loin de me douter que c'était un vampire.''

''Pour être sincère, je préfère que tu sois un vampire plutôt que tu sois morte...''

''...mais si ils te retiennent ici c'est à cause de moi.'' constata la belle blonde.

''Ne le prends pas comme ça, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu le resteras toujours! Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, Clara, moi aussi.''

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, pendant plusieurs minutes chacune savourant d'être avec l'autre et de se soutenir mutuellement avant que Clara ne se remette à pleurer.

''Eh qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda Sam, inquiète.

''J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. Je sais que je ne devrais pas culpabiliser, je l'ai fait pour nous deux mais c'est trop dur.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à faire?''

Clara n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de la cellule grinça, c'était le signe qu'elle devait sortir.

''Je reviendrais, ne t'inquiètes pas et fais attention. Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Je te promets que je nous sortirais d'ici.''

(…)

Démétri était intrigué par ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt, Clara était devenue de plus en plus intrigante à ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu personne maîtriser ses émotions comme elle malgré le fait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et avait honte. Pour être sincère, il croyait qu'elle allait se rebeller et attiser la colère d'Aro mais sa loyauté envers sa meilleure amie était la plus forte. Sur les ordres d'Aro, il était reparti chercher Clara pour l'emmener avec lui dehors, en dehors de Volterra dans les bois. Il ouvrit la porte et attendit la jeune femme dehors, cette dernière ne tarda pas à sortir et Démétri lui tendit un manteau.

''Où nous allons, il fait froid.'' fit-il à son regard interrogatif, le vampire remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus même intensité qu'avant dans le regard de la jeune femme, et il se sentit déçu tout à coup. Secrètement, il aimait que quelqu'un lui tienne tête et le provoque, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Clara c'était la défaite.

(…)

Clara admira la vue qui s'étendait devant elle, tout en prenant un gros bol d'air frais et oui cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'elle était enfermée et être ici, à l'air libre, lui provoquait un sentiment indescriptible. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable envers Samantha et elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle pense à un plan pour se débarasser de ses vampires et s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Le ciel était gris, signe qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir et le vent s'était mis à s'intensifier. Il devait être à peu près midi, mais elle ne pouvait voir le soleil qui était caché par l'immense couche nuageuse. La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi Démétri l'avait amené ici, selon lui c'était un ordre d'Aro et elle soupçonner le chef des Volturi de manigancer quelque chose.

''Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, il va bientôt pleuvoir.''

La jeune femme hocha simplement ce qui déclencha la frustration du vampire, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui lance une remarque mais rien, elle se murait dans son silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui?! Pourquoi cette fille l'intriguait autant? Elle allait payer pour provoquer ce genre de choses chez lui. Les deux personnages passèrent près d'un petit village isolé lorsqu'elle entendit des cris.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas?'' demanda Clara, ouvrant la bouche pour la première depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris leur escapade.

''Ce ne sont pas nos affaires sûrement des humains qui se battent, comme d'habitude. Aro nous a donné deux heures alors dépêches-toi.''

''Encore une fois, le chien a parlé...'' murmura la jeune femme, mais il l'avait entendu et un sourire s'étira le visage du vampire.

De nouveaux cris se firent entendre, alertant Clara, celle-ci se mit alors à s'inquiéter et fit mine de partir vers le village...mais c'était sans compter l'apparition d'un vampire devant elle.

''Hors de ma vue ou je te grille le cerveau!'' dit-elle d'une voix claquante.

''Non, non...À ce que je vois, tu retrouves ta langue.''

''J'ai changé d'avis, si tu ne sors pas de mon chemin, je te grille la chose qui se trouve entre tes jambes. Crois-moi ça va vraiment te faire mal!''

Un nouveau sourire. Cette fille était vraiment une perle, elle avait du caractère et savait se défendre. Il devait s'avouer qu'elle l'amusait et l'attirait également, il trouva cette pensée abjecte! Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Clara en profita pour continuer son chemin vers le village. Elle vit deux corps par terre et vit que c'étaient deux hommes, ils étaient morts la tête arrachée, le corps recouvert de morsures.

Un bruit attira son attention et elle vit une immense silhouette la surplomber, il devait être plus grand que Félix et son regard était d'un rouge sang, de plus son visage était couvert de sang. Il semblait avoir la rage ou quelque chose comme ça, car son regard était fou. La jeune femme se leva doucement, de peur de brusquer l'homme et recula – mais comme si le destin lui en voulait – elle marcha sur une brindille et la cassa attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

Elle se mit à courir mais l'autre était rapide et la fit tomber par terre, cognant fortement son visage contre le sol. Alors, elle se concentra suffisamment et lui fit un anévrisme de choc, il tomba à genoux et quelque secondes plus tard, sa tête fut arrachée de son corps. Surprise, la jeune femme tourna le regard pour voir Démétri avec un sabre à la main.

''D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi violent.'' fit-il en jetant le sabre par terre. ''Il faut partir d'ici maintenant.''

Clara se leva, la tête tournant un peu, et se mit à suivre le vampire. Elle avait plusieurs questions en tête et elle savait d'expérience que le vampire n'avait pas les réponse – ou peut-être que si.

''Ils ne sont pas censés se contrôler ou d'éviter de se faire remarquer?'' demanda la jeune femme. ''Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à ce vampire?''

''Tu poses trop de questions, tu m'agaces...'' répondit le vampire, ce qui lui valut un regard outré de la part de Clara.

''Désolée, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai failli mourir là-bas!'' s'entêta la jeune femme.

''Au moins, j'aurais été débarrassé de toi et de toute façon, c'est de ta faute tu ne m'as pas écouté. Idiote!''

''Dis celui qui sert les autres comme un idiot.'' répliqua la sorcière.

Le fait que Démétri s'était arrêté soudainement avait tout à voir avec la remarque de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne baissa pas le regard alors qu'il se planta devant elle et la jaugeait de son regard rougeâtre.

''Répète un peu pour voir.'' menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

''Quoi? La partie où je dis que tu es soumis et idiot?'' demanda Clara avec sarcasme.

''Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, alors fais attention ou tu risques de le regretter.''

''Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de toi, tes menaces passent par une oreille et ressortent par l'autre.''

''Tu es vraiment insupportable!'' s'exclama le vampire frustré, se remettant à marcher.

''Tu penses que t'es mieux peut-être?''

_Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Si elle continue, je vais lui arracher la tête!_

''Maintenant pour le reste du trajet, tu la fermes ou je t'arrache la langue.'' s'exclama-t-il.

Réprimant un rire moqueur, Clara hocha la tête et suivit le beau vampire. Ce dernier soupira, la journée était loin d'être terminée et il se demandait ce qu'Aro avait en tête pour le futur de la jeune femme. Ses pensées dévièrent vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière lui, il devait se l'avouer qu'elle était entièrement à son goût et que le fait qu'elle lui tienne tête la rendait deux fois plus attirante. Il se demanda comment était son sang, quelle texture il avait fait et il se fit le promesse de le découvrir bientôt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur: **_

_**Chapitre 3 terminé! Comme toujours, je remercie pour les commentaires et les mises en favoris. J'aimerais avoir votre avis, pour m'améliorer alors s'il vous plaît reviews? ;) L'intrigue commence peu à peu à s'installer et Clara va vivre encore de grands moments, elle devra apprendre à se maîtriser pour être plus forte. Pour ce qui est du vampire du village, on en entendra encore parler car c'est un élément important de l'histoire, que je veux mettre en place. Merci d'avoir lu! Je m'excuse pour les fautes. **_

_**Bisous, bisous...Stella **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Clara se réveilla en sursaut après avoir encore rêvé de ce vampire, qui l'avait attaqué au village. Elle se rendait bien compte que cela l'avait affecté car elle était constamment mise en danger, elle pouvait mourir à chaque instant car même si Aro avait besoin d'elle, il pouvait se lasser d'elle et qu'est-ce qu'ils adviendrait d'elle et de Sam.

_**''Lorsque Aro ne voudra plus de toi, je lui ferais moi-même le plaisir de t'arracher cette petite langue de ta bouche et de te tuer. Alors profites bien de l'hospitalité qui t'es offerte, car elle ne te sera pas éternelle.''**_

Les paroles de Démétri résonnèrent en boucle dans sa tête, c'était sûr qu'il ne raterait pas une occasion de la tuer lorsque le chef lui donnera l'ordre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans ce cas là? Elle se défendrait bien évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas se risquer de montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs car elle avait remarqué qu'Aro avait un don de se fasciner pour toutes les nouvelles choses. Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'elle allait vivre cette situation, elle lui aurait rit au nez et maintenant quelque chose semblait avoir changé.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit et vit par la fenêtre que la lune était haute dans le ciel, il était trois heures du matin et cela allait faire bientôt une semaine qu'elle se trouvait avec les Volturi. Une semaine de pur délire et elle allait encore en prendre pour son grade, cela elle en était sûr. Elle alla se rafraîchir un peu dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir Jane assise sur son lit.

''Je peux t'aider?'' demanda-t-elle poliment, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'énerver surtout pas à cette heure pareille.

''Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser et je te laisserais tranquille aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.''

''Quelle est cette question?'' s'enquit Clara, en se dandinant. La pauvre ne savait pas où se mettre, car cette Jane l'intimidait et l'intriguait en même temps.

''Souhaites-tu rejoindre nos rangs en tant que membre à part entière?''

_Ah parce que le fait que je sois séquestrée de force ici, ne veut toujours pas dire que je suis un membre à part entière? Il y a des progrès à faire!_

''Laisses-moi clarifier tes pensées?'' fit Jane en se levant. ''Aro compte faire de toi un vampire, je me demandais juste quelle serait ta réponse lorsqu'il te demandera de faire un choix.''

''Je ne comprends pas. De quelle choix parles-tu?''

''Lorsque Aro t'ordonneras de te transformer en vampire sous peine de tuer ta meilleure amie, je te conseille de méditer cette question.''

Sous ses paroles, Jane sortit de la pièce et Clara s'effondra par terre la tête dans les mains. Elle était bête de ne pas avoir pensé à cela, il était sûr qu'Aro aimait collectionner les vampires avec un don incroyable mais elle était une sorcière, attachée à la nature et si elle devenait un vampire son pouvoir disparaîtra lorsqu'elle mourra et elle deviendra un être aussi froid que les vampires. Cependant, si elle ne se transformait pas elle allait perdre Samantha pour toujours, et elle ne voulait pas lui affliger cela car c'est de sa faute à elle si son amie s'est retrouvée dans cette fâcheuse situation. Non! Elle devait rester forte et penser à un plan qui la sauverait elle et sa meilleure amie, même si pour cela elle devrait utiliser la magie noire.

Clara entendit un craquement et sursauta en essuyant rapidement ses larmes, elle lâcha un rire d'agacement en voyant qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme d'habitude, _il _arrivait toujours au bon moment et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

''Vas-y je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de me balancer quelque chose!'' lâcha-t-elle en se levant. ''Comme d'habitude, j'en aurais rien à foutre à part une éternelle compassion ou peut-être est-ce de la pitié?''

''Je vois que même dans le danger, tu as toujours la langue bien pendue.'' déclara-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. ''Je me demandes bien si tu auras toujours ta répartie lorsque tu passeras l'autre étape.''

La jeune femme frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en s'imaginant devenir un vampire et par la même occasion perdre ses pouvoirs de sorcière.

''Je vois qu'on a plus rien à dire, tes sarcasmes ne te sortiront pas de cette galère dans laquelle tu t'es mise.'' fit le vampire en plongeant le regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui frissonna d'une toute autre manière mais elle ne le montra pas et se mit en colère pour cacher sa gêne.

''La galère dans laquelle je me suis mise?'' répéta-t-elle, en croisant les bras. ''Je te rappelle que si je suis ici c'est de ta faute, tu m'as frappé à la tête sans montrer le moindre remords, tu ne t'es même pas excusé! Ma meilleure amie est devenue un vampire, et je n'ai aucun moyen de l'aider car elle est damnée pour l'éternité à dépendre du sang pour survivre! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation, tu aurais dû me laisser morte dans cette ruelle car cela m'aurait éviter de vivre cet enfer et te supporter tous les jours.''

''C'est bon tu as fini ta tirade?'' demanda tout simplement Démétri, en remarquant que la lumière des lampes autour d'eux avait vacillé et qu'une légère brise s'était formée.

Clara soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit, évidemment il en avait rien à faire de ses plaintes car c'était un être sans cœur. Alors pourquoi cela la gênait-elle? On aurait dit qu'elle voulait qu'il s'intéresse à elle? Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être attiré par cet horrible vampire? Un horrible vampire qui était quand même beau et qui l'avait sauvé la vie.

''Dans trois heures, ton entraînement commencera alors j'espère bien pour toi que tu seras en forme.''

''Oh Oh attends une seconde, de quel entraînement parles-tu?'' demanda la jeune femme, en levant la tête vers le vampire. ''Je n'ai pas signé pour cela.''

''Aro veut que tu apprennes à te défendre, tu sais le faire mentalement mais il semble que physiquement tu as quelques leçons à prendre.'' répondit Démétri, avec un sourire aux lèvres et la jeune femme comprit.

''Frapper une inconnue sans défense, ne s'appelle pas un combat équitable et je sais me défendre aussi bien mentalement et physiquement.''

''Va dire ça au vampire fou qui a presque failli te tuer si je n'étais pas là.'' répliqua le vampire, avec un sourire. La jeune femme se sentait fondre de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce sourire, elle se racla la gorge avant de dire:

''Donc tu vas m'apprendre à me battre? Aro veut m'envoyer sur le terrain?''

''C'est à lui de le décider.'' répondit Démétri en s'apprêtant à partir. ''Il te reste deux heures et trente minutes.''

Il sortit ensuite et Clara s'allongea sur son lit en se mordant la lèvre, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face aussi longtemps et devait se l'avouer: Démétri lui plaisait beaucoup! Pourtant il était tout ce qu'elle détestait et l'attirait en même temps. Son grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe si il viendrait à apprendre que sa tendre petite fille sorcière était attirée par un vampire.

(…)

''Alors Démétri on a emmené sa nouvelle copine!'' s'exclama une jeune femme d'une voix moqueuse.

''Très drôle Chelsea, t'en a encore d'autres comme cela?'' répondit le vampire en croisant les bras. ''Aro veut que je l'entraîne à se battre physiquement.''

''Et bien dis-donc le chef a plein de projets pour la jolie demoiselle!'' s'exclama une voix de derrière Clara qui sursauta. ''Désolée chérie.'' fit l'inconnu à Clara avant d'aller embrasser la dénommée Chelsea.

Clara détourna le regard, elle n'était pas très à l'aise devant les affections d'amour en public et cela la gênait encore plus du fait que l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait à quelque centimètres d'elle. Elle secoua la tête en essayant de se concentrer sur les paroles que Chelsea, en effet la vampire s'adressait directement à elle.

''Excuses-moi?'' fit Clara en la regardant.

''Je t'ai demandé ton prénom ma jolie, cela fait une semaine que t'es ici et je ne t'ai pas encore vu.''

''Elle s'appelle Clara.'' répondit Démétri en fixant Chelsea du regard.

''Je crois qu'elle a une langue et qu'elle sait parler, n'est-ce pas?''

''Oui.'' répondit la jeune sorcière en hochant la tête, elle venait juste de remarquer qu'elle se trouver en présence de trois vampires dans une pièce fermée et que tout pouvait arriver. ''Je m'appelle Clara Flemming.''

''Flemming, hein?'' s'enquit le copain de Chelsea en la regardant avec un nouvel intérêt. ''Moi c'est Afton enchanté.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Démétri remarqua que son _ami _semblai détenir quelques informations sur la jeune femme ou plutôt le prénom Flemming, et il se promit d'aller lui parler ensuite.

''Bon, on va vous laisser nous on a d'autres choses à faire!'' s'exclama Afton passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée, puis ils sortirent tous les deux.

''Sympa...'' murmura la jeune femme en se frottant les bras, c'était vrai qu'il faisait un peu frais dans la grande pièce. ''Pourquoi on s'entraînerait pas dehors?''

''Aro ne préfère pas.'' répondit Démétri, ce qui déclencha un rire de la part Clara. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?'' fit-il agacé. Il en avait marre de ses sautes d'humeur, une fois elle était calme et boudeuse et un autre fois, elle avait l'air d'une hystérique.

''Non rien, rien.'' elle se racla la gorge. ''C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que la plupart du temps où tu me parles, tu commences tes phrases par Aro ceci Aro cela. Tu lui es vraiment serviable ou peut-être soumis, pourquoi?''

''Gardes tes questions pour toi, je t'en prie car à ce moment-ci on a des choses plus importantes à faire.''

''Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je savais me battre, tout ce que je souhaite c'est voir mon amie.'' rétorqua la jeune femme. Elle en avait marre d'être sous le joug de ces vampires, ils croyaient peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'un esprit faible qu'on pouvait manipuler facilement mais arrivera un jour où ils regretteront de l'avoir emprisonné. ''De toute façon, tu es un vampire et traqueur qui plus est. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me risquerais à me battre contre toi, cet entraînement ne sert à...''

Démétri en avait marre de l'entendre parler, elle parlait beaucoup trop alors il se décida à agir et à la prendre par surprise. Grace à sa vitesse, il la plaqua contre le mur d'en face ce qui fit son effet car elle poussa un cri de surprise.

''Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?!'' s'exclama la jeune femme, un peu trop troublée par la proximité entre eux deux. Elle pouvait presque sentir son odeur enivrante et elle dut lutter pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais il avait l'air d'avoir senti sa gêne car il avait un sourire en coin.

''Règle numéro 1: ne donnes jamais le temps à tes ennemis de s'en prendre à toi. Dans ton cas, ça va être très compliqué car tu parles trop donc tu devrais éviter de faire une tirade en pleine bataille.''

''C'est ça, moques-toi de moi comme tu sais bien le faire.'' fit la sorcière, plantant son beau regard dans celui du vampire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la dominait et c'était le cas, le pire c'était qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et elle se maudit mentalement pour sentir ne serait-ce qu'un centième d'attirance pour ce vampire.

_Cela commence à devenir de plus en plus intéressant, pensa le vampire en penchant la tête vers la jeune femme. _

Clara n'arrivait même plus à bouger tellement les pupilles rougeâtres du vampire étaient captivantes, il posa une main sur sa hanche et la jeune femme oublia un instant de respirer. Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne car c'était un vampire après tout! Alors pourquoi en avait-t-elle tellement envie?

_Après tout, ce n'est juste qu'un baiser! Pensa-t-elle, tandis que les lèvres du vampire s'approchèrent dangereusement. Et puis zut, je vais peut-être mourir de toute façon alors autant faire les choses sans regrets._

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire, qui émit un grognement de satisfaction. Elle ouvrit plus la bouche dans le but d'approfondir le baiser, et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel et passionnel. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait été embrassé de cette manière et les papillons dans son ventre ne faisaient qu'accentuer cela. Le vampire la souleva du sol, alors qu'elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille et elle sentit l'évidence de son désir. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter bientôt et elle allait s'en mordre les doigts, c'est justement cela qui la fit redescendre les pieds sur terre.

''Non non, poses-moi!'' s'exclama-t-elle en détachant ses lèvres des siennes. ''J'ai été bête, désolée ou excuses-moi comme tu veux mais cela n'arrivera plus.'' fit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il semblerait que l'entraînement allait être écourté aujourd'hui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_** Je m'excuse du retard mais avec le bac écrit et mes deux oraux, j'avais peu de temps à moi et maintenant en attendant les résultats, je me défoule en écrivant.^^ désolée encore une fois.**_

_** Wouah un chapitre dur à écrire, mais je suis contente de la tournure que les choses prennent et je voulais écrire plus de scènes entre eux. J'ai réécris la scène de fin car elle ne me plaisait pas, en effet Clara a encore un peu de bon sens même si sans se rendre compte, elle est de plus attirée par le vampire. Elle a quand même prit les devants en l'embrassant la première! Alors que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux protagonistes? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode qui sera un peu...mouvementé. J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis. Pensez-vous que Clara ira à se transformer en vampire dans le but de sauver son amie? Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait d'autres motivations?;) faites-moi part de vos impressions.**_

_**Bisous, bisous...Stella**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

''Comment tu te sens?''

''Morte.''

Clara regarda son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle savait que Sam faisait tout son possible pour gérer la situation. Son amie était une battante et elle l'admirait pour cela, Samantha n'avait pas trop eu de la chance pour ce qui est de se sortir du pétrin et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait Clara. Cette dernière s'était jurée de protéger la seule vraie amie qu'elle avait car elle la considérait également comme une sœur. C'était vrai qu'elle était réticente à l'idée que Sam était un vampire, mais elle aurait préféré cela plutôt que de voir son amie morte définitivement.

''Si tu m'avais dit – il y a deux semaines – que les vampires existaient je t'aurais pris pour une folle, là je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. J'étais le genre de fille qui ne se souciait pas de demain, préférant de vivre la journée comme si c'était la dernière mais là, tout est chamboulée et je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir le coup.'' déclara Sam et son amie l'écouta attentivement. ''Clara, s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider tu peux compter sur moi...''

''Tout ce que je veux est que tu restes en vie, que tu fasses attention à toi. Je ne veux pas être obligée à faire tout cela pour rien, si je le fais c'est uniquement pour toi, pour te protéger.'' fit Clara, les larmes aux yeux.

''Faire quoi? Ne me dis pas qu'ils m'utilisent comme moyen de pression contre toi! Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit? Tout cela est à cause de moi.''

On tapa sur la porte du cachot signe que la visite était terminée, Clara soupira avant de regarder son amie:

''Ne dis pas ça! Je ferais tout pour toi, tu es ma meilleure amie et je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici.''

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de se lever et, avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie.

''Fais attention, j'ai besoin de toi.'' dit-elle avec un sourire et son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

''Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'un jour tu n'arriverais pas à te passer d'une amie comme moi...Je suis unique et...''

''Fabuleuse!'' compléta Clara avec un rire. ''Prends soin de toi.''

''Toi aussi.'' fit son amie en hochant la tête, et Clara sortit.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte et se retourna, elle sursauta car Afton venait d'apparaître devant elle.

''Oh désolé, je fais toujours cet effet!'' s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. ''Tu te rappelles de moi? Afton?''

Clara hocha la tête, encore un peu effrayée, bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de son prénom! Comment faire pour oublier les noms de ceux qui l'ont emprisonné?

''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?''

''Oh pitié pas de vouvoiement, ça me fait sentir vieux! Je suis ici pour t'emmener voir Aro, Félix et Démétri sont occupés alors je me suis porté volontaire. De plus, on aura tout le loisir pour parler de toi.'' répondit le vampire en faisant un signe à Clara, et ils se mirent tout deux à marcher.

La jeune sorcière se demandait ce que ce vampire pouvait vouloir d'elle, depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à lui et Chelsea, elle avait l'impression que Afton avait de l'intérêt pour elle ou plutôt pour son nom de famille. Serait-il au courant de son statut de sorcière? Si oui, alors pourquoi il n'a rien dit à Aro?

''Tu sais, tu plais très bien à Chelsea.'' déclara le vampire, sortant Clara de ses pensées.

''Hein?'' fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

''Oui, elle pense que tu as un fort potentiel si tu venais à te transformer et rejoindre les rangs d'Aro.''

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me transformer en vampire! Pensa la jeune femme. Jamais de la vie!_

''Écoutez, je ne sais pas si c'est votre job de s'en prendre à des gens dans la rue et de les forcer à se transformer en vampire mais sachez que jamais, moi, je ne me transformerais!'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''Ce choix ne t'appartient plus depuis le fameux moment où tu as attaqué l'un des nôtres.'' déclara Afton d'une voix dure. ''Vois-tu Aro s'intéresse uniquement aux personnes qui ont du potentiel, et toi _**Flemming**_ tu as du grand potentiel.'' continua-t-il et Clara n'aima pas la manière dont il avait dit son nom, c'était sûr qu'il savait quelque chose!

''Vous n'allez quand même pas me forcer à faire cela!'' dit-elle alors que les lumières commençaient à diminuer d'intensité. ''Devenir un vampire est la chose la plus horrible, ni vous et ni ce Aro pourraient me faire changer d'avis!'' fit-elle ensuite n croisant les bras et Afton se dit qu'elle avait un bien fort caractère.

Il y eut un silence et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils levèrent tous deux la tête pour voir Jane qui venait vers eux.

''Aro m'a envoyé voir ce qui prenait tout ce temps, dépêchez-vous il déteste attendre.''

_Dépêchez-vous, il déteste attendre! Répéta Clara mentalement, en levant les yeux. Aussi soumis que ce vampire arrogant!_

En pensant à Démétri, les joues de notre sorcière se mirent à rosir et pour cause, cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle avait ce baiser dans la tête et le pire c'était qu'elle s'était mise à faire des règles pas très catholiques avec le vampire. C'était également deux jours sans le voir, car ils faisaient tous deux exprès de s'éviter et c'était difficile car il y avait les entraînements qu'Aro avait ordonné de faire. Pourtant la jeune femme était maligne et, étant une sorcière, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de se sortir de ces situations.

Ils arrivèrent où se trouvait Aro et celui-ci avait un grand sourire en voyant Clara arrivait, sourire auquel la jeune femme s'était habitué depuis longtemps.

''Hum comment allez-vous aujourd'hui mademoiselle Flemming?'' demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

''Bien.'' répondit Clara un peu hésitante. ''Vous n'allez pas me demander de torturer encore un autre homme, n'est-ce pas?''

''Oh non très chère, j'ai vu à quel point cela vous avez affecté donc j'ai préféré vous épargnez tous ces remords.'' répondit le vampire, ce qui surprit la jeune femme. ''Cependant, j'ai d'autres projets pour vous...'' et la jeune femme craignit le pire. ''Démétri m'a parlé de ce vampire qui s'en est pris à vous et j'ai fait faire quelques recherches sur lui.''

''Donc vous savez pourquoi il était dans cet état? On aurait dit qu'il avait la rage, ce qui est étrange car un vampire n'est pas censé tombé malade...enfin, je crois.''

''Je n'ai rien trouvé mais on pense qu'on peut trouver des réponses aux États-Unis, il y a eu deux cas chez les vampires américains...''

''Bien.'' fut tout ce ce que pouvait répondre Clara, quelle était la cause de sa présence ici?

''J'ai chargé Jane, Alec, Félix et Démétri de se rendre aux États-Unis, et vous allez-vous rendre avec eux mademoiselle Flemming.''

''Que? Quoi? Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas laisser mon amie là seule, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.''

''Vous allez vous rendre avec eux car c'est moi qui l'aurait décidé! D'ailleurs, je pense que ce serait une bonne expérience pour vous.'' fit Aro avec un grand sourire et Clara sut qu'elle était définitivement en enfer.

(…)

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir passer mes vacances en Italie? Pesta intérieurement Clara._

Ce fut avec la tête d'une condamnée à mort qu'elle était entrée dans l'avion privé des vampires, et qu'elle s'était faite discrète dans un coin car elle ne voulait parler à aucun d'eux mais c'était sans compter sur Félix qui était un peu trop indiscret au goût de la jeune femme. En effet, le vampire s'était rendu compte de la tension qui avait entre Démétri et la jeune femme et il ne serait pas un bon ami si il ne venait pas y rajouter son grain de sel. La jeune femme faisait mine de faire un sudoku dans un magasine qui traînait par là, mais elle pouvait entendre clairement ce que les vampires disaient derrière elle.

''Il c'est passé quoi entre vous deux?'' demanda Félix, d'un air suggestif.

''Qu'est-ce que tu suggères là?'' demanda son ami, en croisant les bras.

''Ne me prends pas pour un vampire sans cervelle, il c'est passé quelque chose et je vais le découvrir.'' déclara Félix, alors qu'une personne venait de s'installer en face de Clara, c'était Alec.

''Tu sais jouer?'' demanda-t-il en posant un jeu d'échec en face de la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête avec hésitation. Vaux mieux faire tout ce qu'ils disent pour éviter les représailles. ''Ça te dit une partie? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne mords pas.'' et Clara dut se retenir pour lever les yeux en l'air. La jeune femme espérait vraiment que tout allait bien avec son amie là-bas à Volterra.

Le vampire et la sorcière commencèrent à jouer et Alec fut surpris de voir à quel point Clara était vraiment bonne aux échecs. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsque la jeune femme lui mit en position échec en moins de quelques coups, elle pouvait en être fière car c'était son grand père qui lui avait appris.

''Échec et mat!'' s'exclama la sorcière au bout de cinq minutes, oui elle pouvait être fière d'elle.

''C'est impossible, comment as-tu fait?'' demanda le vampire confus, mais il avait un sourire. ''C'est la première fois que je me fait battre aussi rapidement.''

''Faut pas chercher Alec, tu te fais vieux!'' ricana Félix en donnant une tape à son ami, qui le fusilla du regard et Clara émit un sourire – pour la première fois, elle souriait car elle le voulait et cela Démétri le remarqua.

La jeune femme soupira avant de regarder par le hublot et de voir l'immensité de l'océan atlantique, pour Clara c'était vraiment magnifique tout ce bleu partout et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle allait retourner aux États-Unis et plus particulièrement à New York où le premier cas de cette ''rage'' a été déclaré. Il semblait qu'une sorte de maladie avait le pouvoir de rendre fou des vampires, mettant en danger le secret des vampires car – en effet – ceux qui étaient touchés ne se contrôlaient plus. Ce qu'elle se demandait était pourquoi sa présence était requise? Elle ne voulait pas être aussi proche de Démétri. À chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir la tension entre eux et l'ambiance électrique qui s'en dégageait et la jeune femme eut peur de ne pas se contrôler si il l'embrassait de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer, il embrassait divinement bien et le pire c'était que lui il le savait.

''Une autre partie et si je perds de nouveau, je te devrais quelque chose?'' fit Alec, en faisant un clin d'œil à Clara qui rougit un peu. C'était vrai qu'il était mignon pour...un gamin.

''Et si vous gagnez?'' demanda Clara après un instant.

''Je te le dirais en tant voulu. _**Deal**_?'' répondit le vampire et Clara hocha la tête.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas être content était Démétri, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait à l'aise avec Alec alors qu'avec lui c'était le contraire. Le vampire pouvait parfaitement voir qu'elle l'évitait et cela l'irritait beaucoup.

_Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme cela, après tout c'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première. Pensa le vampire. _

''Oh non c'est pas vrai, elle a encore gagné!'' fit Alec et Félix rigola.

(…)

Ils étaient descendus à un hôtel qui appartenait comme par hasard aux Volturi, Clara dut admettre qu'être un vampire avait quelques avantages – elle avait bien dit _**quelques **_avantages. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination il faisait déjà nuit et la jeune femme n'était pas du tout fatigué. Pendant qu'elle serait à l'hôtel, les autres allaient investiguer dans le but de trouver d'autres témoignages de cette maladie qui commençait à inquiéter les Volturi. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était Démétri qui était en charge de la surveiller de peur qu'elle en profite pour s'enfuir – idée qui l'avait traversé maintes et maintes fois. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue, mais savoir que ce vampire était à quelques mètres d'elle l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

''Des difficultés à s'endormir?'' fit une voix, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête pour voir le vampire – alias l'objet de ses désirs – appuyer contre le mur en face d'elle.

''Si je réponds oui, tu t'en iras?'' demanda-t-elle, préférant regarder le plafond plutôt que lui.

''Je me demande pourquoi? Cependant, j'ai ma petite idée.'' rétorqua le vampire d'un air suggestif et Clara rougit n'osant pas penser au plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti avec ce vampire. ''Avoues que cela t'a plu...'' commença le vampire et Clara se redressa pour l'interroger du regard.

''Un moment d'égarement.'' dit-elle tout simplement. ''Si tu continues à parler de ça, tu le regretteras. Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien j'aimerais dormir.'' continua la sorcière en se levant et en allant ouvrir la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir, mais il était décidé à la faire craquer car il ne bougea pas d'une semelle. ''Seigneur, tu n'as rien à faire ou quoi? Si tu penses que je vais m'enfuir, sois tranquille! Tant que vous retenez mon amie, je ne peux...''

La jeune femme s'arrêta car elle se sentit tout à coup bizarre, quelque chose dans l'air avait changé et elle le sentait. Le tatouage, qu'elle avait à son coup, se mit à chauffer et elle commençait à vaciller un peu – heureusement pour elle que le vampire était là car elle aurait fini sur le sol. Tout à coup, l'étrange impression se dissipa et tout redevint normal.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?'' demanda le vampire, confus.

''J'ai eu quelques vertiges, sûrement un manque de sommeil.'' marmonna Clara, en se dégageant de l'étreinte du vampire et se dirigeant vers son lit.

Le vampire la regarda s'installer dans son lit avant de sortir, il savait qu'elle mentait et que quelque chose clochait avec elle mais il savait, par expérience, qu'elle ne dirait rien. Clara, elle, avait les pensées en ébullition car elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de découvrir:

Il y avait un autre sorcier ou une autre sorcière dans les environs, et la jeune femme se demanda si cela présageait quelque chose de bon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Je m'excuse pour ce retard – auquel je n'ai pas de motif désolée, j'ai juste pas eu le temps avec toutes les paperasses à faire. Je tenais à remercier pour les commentaires et les mis en favoris :) et pour ce qui est de mon bac Littéraire bah je l'ai eu et je suis contente, une épine en moins ;) j'espère que ceux qui ont passé le bac l'ont également eu. **_

_**Bref, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose dans ce chapitre mais on va dire que c'est un peu un chapitre de transition. La suite sera meilleure ^^ j'espère recevoir encore des avis sur mon histoire et merci pour ceux qui me lisent.**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes – immondes – qui m'auraient échappés.**_

_**À plus, bisous bisous Stella**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Elle avait passé toute la nuit à s'agiter dans son sommeil, songea Démétri lorsqu'il vit Clara sortir de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait des micro cernes sous les yeux et son teint était plus pâle qu'auparavant, le vampire avait également la nette impression qu'elle pouvait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

''Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés?'' demanda-t-elle, au moment où elle passa près de lui pour s'installer à la table.

Il était bien trop occupé à l'admirer pour lui répondre, même tôt le matin, elle lui semblait exquise: ses cheveux peu désordonnés, ses magnifiques petits yeux verts au réveil ainsi que ses lèvres délicates telles des pétales de fleurs qui ne demandaient qu'à être cueilli. N'en parlons pas de l'accoutrement de la jeune femme, elle était encore en pyjama qui se résumait à un débardeur et un short qui dévoilait ses magnifiques jambes. Le vampire dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la prendre là sur cette table, il fallait qu'il se calme où elle se rendre compte de quelque chose; cependant en croisant son regard, il se rendit compte que c'était trop tard car elle avait une teinte rouge sur les joues, qui était accentué par sa pâleur matinale.

La jeune femme était en train de lui parler lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'il était ailleurs. C'est ainsi, en levant les yeux, qu'elle remarqua qu'il était en train de la détailler...non...de la déshabiller du regard. Elle n'avait jamais été habitué à ce qu'on la regarde de la sorte et, à cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit la chaleur montait à ses joues. Les trois autres vampires n'étaient pas là, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle et une partie de cette pensée l'excita étrangement.

Un raclement de gorge mit fin à leur contact visuel et ils se tournèrent, tous deux, vers Félix qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

''Où sont Jane et Alec?'' demanda Démétri, en ignorant le sourire de son ami. Il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt avoir droit à l'interrogatoire.

''Aro leur a donné une course en plus, je n'ai pas plus de précision là dessus mais ils reviendront demain.'' répondit Félix.

''Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau sur cette affaire de vampire enragé?'' demanda Clara, après avoir fini son verre de jus. ''J'aimerais rapidement retourner auprès de mon amie, cela ne vous dérange pas.'' continua-t-elle en se levant pour aller se doucher. ''Foutus vampires.'' marmonna-t-elle tout bas, mais les vampires avaient entendus et Démétri avait un sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Félix regardait, avec amusement, la jeune femme passer près d'eux.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce avant que le plus costaud, des deux vampires, se mette à rire.

''Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend?'' s'enquit le traqueur, irrité. Cependant, il avait sa petite réponse à la question.

''C'est à moi de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive...'' commença son ami, après avoir fini de rigoler. ''Une déesse se promène sous tes yeux et tu restes de marbre, tu es devenu aveugle ou quoi?''

''Cette déesse, en question, a failli me tuer et ne m'apporte que des ennuis et je te signale qu'elle est une humaine...''

''Pas totalement.''

''Elle est mortelle!'' s'exclama Démétri, essayant de se convaincre lui même. ''Sans compter, qu'elle a la langue bien pendue et qu'elle me donne envie de lui arracher la tête.''

''Vu la tension qui régnait tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas sa tête que tu voulais arracher.'' fit Félix avec un sourire moqueur.

Le vampire blond soupira, son ami avait un don pour déceler l'indécelable et à quoi bon lui mentir.

''Nous nous sommes embrassés.'' avoua-t-il du tac-au-tac, ce qui raviva l'attention de Félix.

''Ah je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, vous étiez bien trop bizarre l'un avec l'autre. Comment tu l'as forcé?''

''Eh, pour ta gouverne, je ne force pas les femmes à m'embrasser! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis désirable. Pour preuve, c'est elle qui s'est jeté à mon cou et je n'ai fait que lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.'' C'était, en effet, un demi-mensonge que disait le vampire car il avait voulu l'embrasser également et peut-être faire plus.

''Sois prudent mon ami, je ne pense pas qu'Aro apprécierait de savoir que tu désires sa plus _belle trouvaille_. Rappelles-toi, tout ce qui est à lui est entièrement à lui.'' déclara Félix. ''Bon, c'est mon tour de garde. Vas te nourrir comme il te plaît, je garde un œil sur ta tigresse.'' finit-il avec un clin d'œil et l'autre vampire roula des yeux avant de s'éclipser.

(…)

_**Dix minutes plus tard...**_

Clara essuya la buée sur le miroir avant d'admirer son reflet, son visage avait repris de la couleur et ses cernes avaient presque disparus. La nuit précédente, elle s'était rendu compte qu'un autre être comme elle était dans les parages, ce qui était rare pour la jeune femme. En effet, à part son grand père, elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers ou sorcières, tout le savoir qu'elle avait accumulé venait de son ancêtre. Si un autre comme elle était en ville, avait-t-il également remarqué sa présence? Réagirait-t-il de la même manière qu'elle ? Et si c'était un sorcier du mal qui avait découvert sa présence? Elle ne devrait donc pas attiré l'attention sur elle alors.

''J'aurais dû choisir une autre destination de vacances, j'aurais évité tous ses problèmes...''

En sortant de la salle de bain, la jeune femme remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour cause, elle entendit des cris dans la pièce à côté ainsi que le bruit de verres qui se briseraient. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la pièce concernée. Elle poussa la porte doucement et là, son visage se figea d'horreur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle: le même regard fou et du sang sortant de tous ses orifices. La sorcière réalisa que Félix était contaminé par cet étrange mal qui sévissait depuis peu chez les vampires.

Elle recula doucement mais – comme à son habitude – un bruit de verre craqua sous son pied et l'attention de Félix se porta aussitôt sur elle, elle fut ce qui lui passa par la tête et se mit à fuir du côté opposé. Malheureusement, le vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui attrapa la jambe avant de la jeter violemment contre le mur. Au moment, où il prépara son deuxième assaut, le vampire se retrouva à genoux la tête dans les mains, essayant d'encaisser l'anévrisme puissant que lui infligeait la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, il était lui même une preuve, alors elle utilisa ses dernière forces pour le faire léviter dans sa chambre et de le bloquer avec un sortilège. Le vampire se mit à rugir et à essayer de sortir mais le sortilège de la jeune femme était bien plus puissant.

''Tu ne peux rien faire pour sortir, tu es maintenant prisonnier de mon sortilège!'' s'exclama-t-elle, mais le vampire semblait trop occupé à essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir. ''Comme si un seul problème ne suffis-''

Elle fut interrompue par Démétri, qui venait d'arriver, et qui l'avait plaqué contre un mur, la maintenant appuyé fortement par les épaules.

''Je te laisse un petit instant avec lui et tu veux déjà le tuer?! J'étais sûr qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance, à la moindre occasion, tu nous tueras tous et tu fuiras!''

''Ce n'est pas du tout ça, au contraire j'essaie de te- de vous sauver la vie! Votre cher ami a été contaminé et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de l'enfermer dans la chambre, là où il ne risquerait pas d'en contaminer d'autres.'' expliqua-t-elle, difficilement car il commençait à la faire mal. ''Je te conseille de me lâcher maintenant ou je devrais t'y forcer et crois-moi je ne préférerais pas.''

Le vampire la relâcha brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où Félix se trouvait. Ce dernier faisait les cents pas, les yeux rouges de rage, attendant le moment pour sortir de ce piège magique et de les attaquer.

''On va devoir gérer avec lui jusqu'à ce que Alec et Jane reviennent...On peut peut-être l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui.'' déclara Clara, elle s'était installée dans le sofa de la salle de séjour et en face d'elle le vampire faisait les cents pas. ''Il ne peut sortir de la chambre et personne ne peut y entrer, alors il ne va y pas rester éternellement. Faudrait trouver quelque chose.''

''On ne fera rien du tout, il est condamné par ce mal étrange et personne ne s'approchera de lui. Demain lorsque Jane et Alec reviendront, nous allons gérer ce problème...''

''Gérer ce problème?'' répéta la jeune femme, incrédule. ''Tu veux dire que vous allez vous en débarrasser? Je croyais qu'il était votre ami...''

''Le secret des vampires est plus importante que n'importe quel_ amitié._ Félix a été contaminé et si le tuer veut dire nous protéger, je le ferais.''

''Je croyais qu'on était venus ici pour trouver des indices sur ce mystérieux virus ou peu importe, et on l'a cet indice!'' fit la sorcière en pointant la pièce où se trouvait Félix de la main. ''Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un moyen de découvrir ce qu'il a et peut-être l'aider.'' continua-t-elle, se levant et s'avançant vers lui.

''Pourquoi voudrais-tu aider un vampire?'' interrogea Démétri, étonné et méfiant, son regard plongé dans le sien. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner? Est-ce encore une autre de tes ruses dans le but de me manipuler?''

Elle en avait marre de toujours se justifier, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le convaincre qu'elle voulait juste aider Félix.

''Après toutes ces semaines à prouver que je suis une personne de confiance, tu crois que je vais faire un sale coup bas...''

''Ne te flatte pas trop, tu le fais uniquement parce que ton amie est coincée avec nous et que tu dois tout faire de ce qu'Aro ordonne sous peine qu'elle meurt. Tu le fais parce que tu as peur pour elle et non par fierté. Tu es prête à te sacrifier pour une personne qui ne t'a même pas écouté ce soir-là...Si elle était rentrée plus tôt comme tu le souhaitais, elle n'aurait pas été attaqué, tu n'aurais pas tué ce vampire avec tes pouvoirs et tu ne retrouverais pas ici avec moi, l'autre raison de pour quoi tu es là.'' fit le vampire durement. ''Vous tous, les humains, êtes pathétiques avec vos sentiments faibles. Tu es pathétique exactement comme eux.''

Il observa comment elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieur qui tremblait, preuve qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots mais étonnement elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d'essuyer la seule larme qui roula sur sa joue, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

''J'avais oublié que tu étais un vampire...'' commença-t-elle sur un ton ironique. ''Tu ne peux rien ressentir, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amitié, la joie, la tristesse de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Voilà ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi. Je me battrai toujours pour des personnes bien et méritantes comme ma meilleure amie, tandis que toi tu te contentes d'obéir à Aro, comme un toutou qui obéit à son maître et qui se contente des restes.''

''Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux...''

''Je me suis aventurée en terrain dangereux le jour où je t'ai rencontré et crois-moi c'est quelque chose que je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.''

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma jusqu'au lendemain...essayant de dormir avec un Félix qui avait passé la majeur partie de la nuit à crier.

_**Le lendemain...**_

''Félix a été contaminé par la maladie, on va devoir s'en occuper car pour notre sécurité, il est formellement interdit qu'on retourne à Volterra avec lui dans cet état.'' fit Démétri, à Jane et Alec qui avaient constaté que quelque chose clochait chez le vampire baraqué.

''Dans un premier lieu, on va devoir prévenir Aro et le conseil pour qu'ils puissent prendre des mesures drastiques. Ce mal qui sévit chez les vampires est d'origine inconnue et nous avons tous été en contact également avec Félix... on est également potentiellement contaminés alors on ne va pas prendre le risque de retourner au pays sans être sûr qu'on le peut.''

Ils entendirent un énorme boum à l'étage et tous les trois se précipitèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Félix. À leur grande surprise, Félix se trouvait devant eux, souriant et plus du tout mal en point, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Étrangement, il n'était plus bloqué dans la chambre car il venait d'en sortir juste devant leurs yeux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda-t-il, remarquant qu'ils le dévisageaient.

''Comment t'es tu sorti de cet étrange maladie?'' s'enquit Démétri. ''Tu as l'air toi même et pas de quelqu'un qui veut tous nous tuer.''

''Je ne sais pas mon frère, mais j'ai comme l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar – oui je sais que c'est étrange – tout ce dont je me rappelle est de ce goût délicieux de sang dans ma bouche, je n'en avais jamais goûté de si délicieux.'' répondit Félix et Démétri comprit aussitôt.

Un craquement se fit entendre et il se retourna pour voir Clara, un sourire faible aux lèvres, et qui se tenait le bras d'où on pouvait voir des traces de sang séchées.

''J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire...'' murmura-t-elle faiblement, elle vacilla mais Démétri fut plus rapide et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Le vampire examina la blessure à son bras et il en fut choqué.

''Tu l'as mordu?!'' s'exclama Jane à Félix.

''Je me souviens juste de m'être sorti de cet état de transe, je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'avoir mordu.''

''De toute façon Aro a toujours voulu qu'elle se transforme, c'est un mal pour un bien.'' déclara la vampire. ''Ramènes la dans sa chambre, les prochaines heures vont être cruciales pour elle.''

Au moment où il s'exécuta, une énorme bourrasque de vent secoua le bâtiment et une lumière blanche aveugla les quatre vampires. Soudainement, Démétri sentit le corps de Clara être arraché à lui et lui-même se sentit pousser contre un mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le phénomène s'estompa et les vampires se rendirent compte que la jeune femme avait disparu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Salut, j'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes:) d'abord je m'excuse pour le grand retard du à des problèmes mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Il va me falloir du temps pour me remettre à écrire mais je le ferai. Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Bon/mauvais ? Clara mordue?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? XD Tout peut vous semblez confus mais cela vous sera expliquer dans les prochains chapitres!**_

_**À plus, bisous bisous Stella**_


End file.
